


日本語訳：Or For Worse

by BasilLeaves



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilLeaves/pseuds/BasilLeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>伯爵は、別の方針を試みた。</p>
            </blockquote>





	日本語訳：Or For Worse

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Or For Worse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117179) by [Kadorienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne). 



そうしても差し支えない情況になるのを待ちかねて、少佐は煙草を口実に外へ出 た。外には誰もいなかった。夜露は肌寒く、誰もがZと彼の花嫁の周囲に群が り、祝福を与えていた。

「人生はパーティさ。いつものように。」

少佐は振り返ることすらしなかった。伯爵がすぐに彼を追ってここに来ることは予想していた。「気晴らしに妙な服で来るかと思っとったがな。」 口調には皮肉が無かった。

「私は本当にきみに信用されてないんだな。花嫁よりも目立つ格好で来ると思っていたんだね？」

「まあな。せめて幸せなうちは、そのままにさせてやれ。」少佐には、それを大声で言うつもりはなかった。

伯爵は驚いたように見えた。「きみ、彼らが一緒になって幸せだとは思わないの？」

「多分、離婚までは行かんだろう。子供が生まれたら、夫婦喧嘩のときにはかすがい になる。 ひょっとすると、やつは任務で死ぬかもしれん。神が与えてくれたは ずの能力を生かせずにぼんやしりしたままでな。そして彼女は未亡人となるわけだ。お互い にうんざりする前に。」 .彼は煙草を吸い込んだ。

「が、誰もがそうなんじゃないのかね？この背後には何百万年という進化の歴史があって、彼ら双方が若く健康で見栄えがよければ子孫をもうける必要があると、それが示唆しとるんだ。その縛りがなければ、おれたちは誰もこんなとこには来とらんさ。」

伯爵は彼を見つめていた。「誰かの結婚式のたびに、そんなことを考えるのかい？」

少佐は肩をすくめ、舗装された道の上に投げた吸殻をかかとで踏みつけた。 「おれはハッピーエンドなんざ信じんのさ。」

暗い夜空と彼とを長い間見比べ、考えた後、伯爵は静かに言った。「きみは正しいよ。」

少佐は驚いた。「何だ？」

伯爵は穏やかに続けた、「私たちがハッピーエンドを迎えるなんてありえな いさ。」

「何を言っとるんだ？」

「もちろん、私たちには無理だよ。きみが私の申し出に応じるとするだろ、そしたらそれはもうありとあらゆる方法できみを悩ませるさ。」伯爵は、首を傾げ て微笑んだ。

「まず最初にね、きみにはっきり信じこませるのに何年もかかるんだよ。私が欲しいのは何もかもに手慣れた、恋人にするには十分な経験のある誰かじゃなく て、きみなんだってことを。それからきみは、茫然とするね。私が全くほんとに 普通じゃない、変態的な何かをきみに仕掛けるもんだから。あっさり手錠を抜け 出すとか、警告なしでホイップクリームをぶつけるみたいな。」

少佐は体を翻して、次の煙草に火をつけた。伯爵は静かに続けた。

「きみはNATOや軍に見つかるかもしれないと永遠に悩み続けるだろうし、私は私 で、きみのカトリックの良心が私の本職をを台無しにするんじゃないかという気苦労がやまない。きみは常に罪悪感に苛まされる。他の男からのベッドの誘い を断れなかった自分の弱さにね。しかもそいつは職業的な犯罪者ときたもんだ。 そして私は、どうして自分の人生をこれ以上ややこしくしないような、可愛らしい男の子 たちで我慢できなかったんだろうと天を仰ぐ。」

伯爵は悲しそうに首を横に振った。

「きみは私に泥棒をやめるよう、うるさく言いつのるだろうし、私はきみに休暇を取って、どこかロマンティックな場所で私をベッドに釘付けにするよう、しつこくせがむ。きみは私にもっとおとなしい服を着せようとするし、何年間もずっときみに貞節 を捧げているというのに、私がちょっと他の男性に色目を使っただけで、きみはすぐにかんかんに なって怒り出すんだ。」

少佐は、すばやく頭を向け、伯爵を見つめた。目にも止まらないひとひねりで伯爵は少佐の煙草を奪い取り、地面に放り投げた。

「そして私はきみに禁煙するよう言い続けるよ。私がもう何年か余分に、きみと のあれを楽しめるようにね。」

伯爵は、あっさりと優雅に肩をすくめた。「要するに、私たちは犬と猫みたいに喧嘩し続けるんだよ。狂ったように情熱的に愛し合っているとき以外は。それに終止符が打たれるのは、KGBかインターポールか、またはきみのその癌のもとが、私たちのうちのいずれかに引導を渡すときだけなのさ。」

少佐は伯爵を見つめた。とても長く。

「その条件なら受け入れてもいいだろう。」少佐はとうとうそう言うと、伯爵に口 付けた。

 

END


End file.
